Covering All the Bases
by LazyMasochistBoot
Summary: Bella Swan is hopelessly in love with her best friend Edward but he only sees her as 'one of the guys'. Or does he? "Then I hit third base with Edward. In front of his mom's cookies." ONE-SHOT. Laughs, lemons, fun...


**A/N: Hey guys, I told you all a while back that I was working on a one-shot for you. This isn't that one shot but I found this on my computer in the 'failed one-shots' folder and I finished it and made it pretty. Haha. Um...enjoy and you know the drill: 100 reviews equals a continuation. **

Edward Cullen. He was everything to everyone. The heartthrob, the perfect son, the sweet older brother, the ideal student. My best friend. Emphasis on the _friend._

That's all he's ever been and all he ever will be to me. How could I expect more? He was the golden boy and I…was the copper chick. No, worse, I was like rusted metal. I was the girl who participated in burping contests daily and beat all the guys. The girl who could be found, at any hour of the day, slouched on the couch, rubbing her stomach. To sum it all up, I was one of the guys. And unless I missed something crucial in my eleven years of friendship with Edward, he wasn't into guys.

So, when Edward's twin sister, Alice—a.k.a one of two of my girl friends— suggested that maybe I should let her doll me up, I accepted almost immediately, thinking maybe if Edward saw what I could be, he'd change his mind and decide I was hump-worthy.

But, when I stepped out of the bathroom in the clothes Alice picked out, I wanted to die. Skinny jeans—or, as I like to call them, Circulation Cutter-Off'ers—a purple, flowy, frilly, bleh-y shirt and heels. Like actual 3 inch heels. Clearly she wanted me to die.

"Alice, I can't wears these shits, I'll fall on my ass," I whined because she wouldn't listen if I didn't.

"Oh, Bella, they're only three inches! They're the smallest heels I have!" she huffed.

"Can't I wear sneakers or something?"

In response, she gasped and sat staring at me in horror. "Come on," I said, "it's not like he's going to be staring at my feet!" I yelled, realizing a second too late that I'd said too much, too loudly. But luckily, Edward was at baseball practice.

Alice hopped off her bed and jumped in front of me. "I knew there was a reason you agreed to this! Who is he? Huh? Do I know him? Do I? Tell me, pleaseeee!"

I sighed. "Edward."

"Ew. But aww," she cooed. "But ew, my brother but duh! That should have been totally obvious! Now, this outfit is all wrong! You have to change! Edward hates purple! Back in the bathroom! Shoo!"

Fuck, what have I done?

Shoot me now. Seriously, you can borrow Charlie's gun and just shoot me. I'm gonna die in these heels somehow anyway.

"Bella! Stop that!" Alice yells at me as I pull my 'panties' out of my ass. Scrap of nothing, if you ask me.

"What? I have a wedgie!"

"That's no reason to dig in your ass. And it's a thong, you're supposed to have a wedgie. Now, stop slouching and come here." She spins me to her and traces the outsides of my lips, gathering any smeared gloss. She then proceeds to fluff my curls, fix my skirt, re-perk my boobs and check my teeth for remnants of the chocolate I had on the way over here. She hated me for it but nothing keeps me from my chocolate. Nothing.

"There. You're gorgeous," she compliments with an infectious grin. "Now, remember what I said-"

"Shoulders back, head up, no slurring my words," I repeat like a good little soldier, complete with a salute and everything.

"You make mama proud," she wipes a fake tear from her face before dragging me over to the bleachers and navigating through the crowds to reach the very top of the bleachers.

"Bella Suh-wan?"

I know that nasally voice anywhere. I turn sharply and glare at her as she sits a couple rows down, looking up at me. "Jessica Stuh-anley?" I mimic, making my voice just as annoying as hers. Alice snickers beside me.

"What like happened to you? Slapping make up on a donkey like won't make it any less smellier," she brays like the aforementioned animal and her cohorts, Tanya and Jane, join in like it's the funniest thing since surfing pugs.

"Like Jessica like you are like so like totally like funny like omg. I like so wanna be like you when I like grow up! Like super nice comeback! I had no like idea like about the like donkey's. You're soooo smart!" I laugh a high pitched cackle like her, smiling at her proud face as I speak her language.

"Like, I know, Bella. Like, I know," she smiles, waving two fingers at me, completely unaware that I was just mocking her before sitting back down in her seat.

"Wow," I say, turning to Alice.

"Like, I know, Bella," she jokes and we both laugh before continuing on to our seats. My phone buzzes in my little pouch purse—given to me by Alice, of course—and I take it out, seeing that it's from Edward.

**I'm looking for my Swan. Have I been ditched**?

I smile down at the screen before looking up to see him across the field, scanning the stands in search for me. Does he really not recognize me? Is that a good thing?

**Swan is in the building. Check your eyesight, Cullen. **

"Bella, no!" Alice exclaims right before I hit send. "Are you crazy? 'Swan is in the building'? Who do you think you are? Elvis? He'll think you're a total dork-"

"But Edward and I always talk like-"

"Do you want Edward or not?" she interrupts, raising a brow at me. I sigh and hand her my phone, letting her type something for me. "Good choice."

**I'm right in front of you, Edward. You look good in your uniform. **

I read the message over. Of course he looks good in his uniform. Those pants hug his ass perfectly. But I would never tell him that. Of course, that's probably why he thinks of me the same way he thinks of Alice. But, I figure at least one amendment should be made. "Alice, I never-"

"Done," she says, hitting send.

"…call him Edward," I finish a second too late. She looks over at me and shrugs, handing me my phone back.

"So?"

"So he gonna know something's up. I only call him Edward when I'm pissed at him. He _introduced_ himself to me as Cullen!"

"Bella, calm down, I'm sure it'll be fine," she waves it off like it's nothing and turns her attention back to Jasper stretching on the field. But, sure enough, a minute later I get a worried message from him.

**What did I do? In advance, I'm sorry. … 3 **

"Shit. See? I told you! He thinks I'm upset with him." Alice quickly apologizes and tells me to just explain it all after the game. She says 'he'll forget everything, even his own name once he sees you in this get up'. I say she's high as a kite on a Sunday morning.

A whistle is blown and the players all make their way onto the field, lining up at their correct spots. One of my favorite hobbies is watching Edward play baseball. Not only does the uniform hug him in all the right places but it's also the feeling of getting to see the passion and intensity on his face when he's in his 'zone'. The feeling is orgasmic. He's an animal out there. He loses himself in the game and if the umpire makes a bad call, he's that player that tosses his hat to the ground and goes ape-shit on him. Angry Edward is sexy as an Old Spice commercial.

About an hour later, half time was called and the players all returned to the pit. I was more than a little turned on after having watched Edward run back and forth on the field and yell at the umpire about two times. Plus, you know, every time he bent of to pick up his discarded hat, his ass was like…begging to be watched. What? It was out of my hands.

Edward's preset ringtone began to blare from my purse. Edward confessed to me last year that one of his favorite songs was Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith, it'd been his ringtone ever since.

"Hello?" I answered the phone eagerly.

"Swan! I'm looking for you and you are no where to be found. What did I do? Did you leave be-"

"Cul—err, Edward," I correct after earning a look from Alice. "Nothing is wrong. I'm sitting in the stands, I promise you."

"You're calling me Edward. Something's wrong. Wave your hand so I can come over and apologize, okay?" He hangs up before I can respond.

"He wants me to wave so he can find me. He's been looking and can't even recognize me! What do I do?" Alice rolls her eyes at my panicking and grabs my arm, raising it in the air above my head an fanning it back and forth. I flash my widened eyes over to the pit and watch as Edward steps out and looks around before spotting my arm. His eyes widen and he pauses a bit before saying something to Marcus, the coach, and jogging over to us. I bite my lip as he approaches.

"Swan," he greets, looking me up and down, his eyes spending a large amount of time on my legs before finding my face again. "Hot date later?" he asks, flashing me a weakened version of his crooked grin. Shit, does he hate it? He eyefucked my legs but what does that mean?

"Uh, no, just…thought I'd spiff myself up for your game," I smile. "You like it?" I ask him timidly and I have never felt more self-conscious.

"You look-"

"Cullen! You're back in! Get over here!" Marcus yells across the field. Edward nods and holds up a hand to his coach.

"Uh," Edward says to me, running a dusty hand through his hair. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys at Sue's?"

He deflected my question. He hates my outfit. "Yea," I spit out trying to sound less wounded puppy than I am. He smiles at me before glancing at Alice.

"Bye, booger," he jokes, ruffling her hair before running off. Alice huffs and pouts, trying to fix her messy hair.

"I honestly don't see what you see in him," she complains before locking her eyes back on Jasper as he steps up to third base. Third base. A place I'll never get with Edward.

I look in the mirror as I angrily scrub off the stupid eye shit Alice put on me. I grab more paper towels from the dispenser and attack my lips, freeing myself of the sticky gloss she applied. I grumble at my face in the mirror, scrubbing until my face is bare and void of any traces of the crap. I snatch the heels off my feet and pull my underwear from my ass once more before exiting the bathroom and returning to my booth of friends.

Forget the whole 'fix me up' thing. I'd just go back to admiring Edward from afar. No big deal. Lies. It's a totally big deal and I'm gonna go loony just sitting here with him in the enclosed booth.

I slide into the booth next to Alice and Jasper reaches behind her to ruffle my hair with a, "Hey, darlin'." I'm so jealous of Alice and him. They have the sweetest romance and don't go a day without talking. And although they're random displays of affection sicken me to no avail, I can't help but wish I had someone to sicken them with. Sigh.

"Hey, Jazz," I respond. "It's nice to see you without Alice's tongue down your throat." He laughs as Alice sharply elbows me in the side. I shrug and pick up a slice of pizza.

"Break time," Rosalie says as she and Emmett appear, yanking off their aprons and joining us at the table. Edward stands and lets them slide in, leaving he and I across from each other at the ends of the table. "What's up, fuckers?" Emmett asks, tossing his arm around Rosalie and pulling her close, looking around at all of us.

"Cullen and Jasper crushed Ridgeway at the game today," I say, taking a bite from my slice and winking at Edward.

"Fuck yea!" Emmett congratulates, slapping Edward and Jasper on the backs. Rosalie smiles at her brother proudly adding a, "atta boy."

"So, Bella," Rosalie starts, looking over at me. I lick the grease off my mouth and nod to her to continue. "What's with the new digs? Who are you getting all gussied up for?" she rubs her hands together and leans in close. I notice everyone else stops and stares too. Fuckcakes.

"Uh…Alice just…I let her play Dress Up Bella. She asked me and I thought 'why not?' That's all." I shrug and start to stuff my mouth with pizza so I'm unable to talk anymore.

"I asked her the same thing, Rose," Edward starts, "You know, I didn't even recognize her in the stands today? Then I go over and whoo—who knew Swan had legs like that!" he grins at me devilishly and before I could register it, Edward had scooped me up and lifted me in his arms to put my legs on showcase for the entire table. Everyone breaks out into loud whoops, catcalls and applause as I flail and smack Edward, yelling for him to put me down.

He finally sets me on my feet, smacking a loud kiss on my cheek to let me know he was only kidding and then slides back into the booth. I pout petulantly as I take my seat once again, sending him a playful glare. "Damn, Bells, I won't tell Rosalie if you won't," he whispers loudly, waggling his brows at me. Rosalie smacks him in the arm.

"What the hell, Em? Don't be greedy. We can share Bella," she licks her lips at me and the whole table laughs with her. I almost crack a smile. Almost.

"Oh, Bella, we're kidding. You have killer legs. Take the compliment," Alice suggests, bumping my shoulder.

"Eat your pizza, kids," I say to distract them from the blush that coats my face. They all surprisingly begin to tuck into their food obediently.

As I start in on my second slice of pizza, Edward's foot nudges mine under the table. I look up at him but he's focused on his pizza. I shrug, thinking it must've been an accident and I rejoin the table conversation. It's not long before I feel his foot hit mine again. I narrow my eyes at him and nudge him back with my foot. He smiles coyly, still averting his eyes. His foot travels up to my ankle and on higher, tickling me in the process. I bite my lip to keep back a laugh, for some reason not wanting anyone else to be aware of our little game of footsie.

I reciprocate Edward's playful behavior, letting my bare foot travel high up his legs. I watch his face, waiting for him to laugh as I tickle him. Then, suddenly, his legs snap shut, briefly trapping my foot between them. I gasp, mortified, as I realized I let my foot travel too far up his leg. Gosh, he thinks I was trying to rub his junk with my foot. Super great.

He clears his throat and withdraws his feet from my side of the table before returning to picking at his slice of barely eaten pizza.

Great. I almost got to third base with Edward. Against his will.

"Bella, hello dear," Esme greets me with a hug as I enter the Cullen kitchen, the smell of her orgasmic cookies in the air. "Cookies?" she offers as she releases me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I give Carlisle a hug as he reads his paper at the table, cookie in hand. "Hey, Mr. C."

"Hello, Bella, you look nice today," he compliments, making me blush. I'm still wearing the damned skirt but at least I've changed into my Chucks.

"Thank you."

"Swan!" I hear Edward yell as he grab me from behind and lifts me from the floor, making me squeal in shock.

"Edward," Esme chastises, "put her down. You're always so rough with her," she fans him off of me, smiling broadly at the two of us all the while.

"That's because she's my little Swan." He kisses the top of my head and pulls me to his side. But this is normal, I'm his buddy. He doesn't get those little electric shocks when I touch him. It's just me who freaks out. "Come on, Swan." Edward grabs me and heads for the stairs.

"No one wants cookies?" Esme fake pouts and holds out a plate of cookies for us. I run back and grab them, thanking her before following Edward up the bajillion stairs to his room.

"Jessica Stanley could not keep her eyes off your ass today," I laugh, stuffing cookie crumbs into my mouth about ten minutes later. We're sprawled out on his bed, him on the right side and me laid across his feet at the bottom. The plate of delicious cookies sits between us.

Edward visibly shivers. "Ick. She invited me to her house this weekend. Apparently her 'like parents are totally gonna be like gone this weekend'," he mocks making me choke on crumbs as he imitates her.

"Oh, my God, what a bimbo," I say once I've calmed. He agrees with a little nod before staring at the ceiling and going silent.

"Swan," he sits up, looking down at me.

"Yea?"

He taps his hands on my legs which are draped across his. "Why'd you really dress up today?"

I drop my cookie. "What?"

"I have known you for a bajillion years and you think I can't tell when you're bullshitting?" he raises his brows at me, waiting for an answer.

"Edward-"

"Edward?" he repeats. "You called me Edward. This must be good. You know what I must do, should you choose not to answer." He cracks his knuckles and eyes me evilly.

"Cullen, no!" I start to sit up but before I can, he pins me down, his hands attack my sides, tickling me mercilessly. I screech and laugh loudly, flailing my arms and trying to push him weakly.

"Better tell me, Swan," he smiles as he attacks me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Give it up, Swan!" His tickling continues on and I'm gasping for air, trying to hold back when finally I can't anymore and I need air.

"You! For you! For you!" I yell and his tickling stops. I cover my face with my hands as I pant, catching my breath.

"What'd you say?" he asks, sounding confused.

"I dressed up for you?" I admit but it sounds more like a question. It's ridiculously silent for much too long and then I feel him grab my wrists and pry my hands from my face.

"Swan," he says staring down at me with wide, green eyes.

"Cullen," I plead, hoping he won't make me elaborate and enjoying the image of him on top of me. Thinking like that got me into this mess. I close my eyes to not have to look at him when he rejects me.

"Swan," I hear and I hallucinate for a second and feel his breath on my lips and then the slightest pressure. I open my eyes and holy shit, his are right there. He's kissing me. He kissing me?

"Cullen!" I yell, pushing on his shoulders until he moves back a bit. "What are you doing right now?"

"I…kissing you?" he scratches the back of his head, adorable nervous.

"I thought so," I mumble before grabbing his neck and pulling his mouth back to mine. He makes a noise of surprise before returning my kiss, his lips moving slowly against mine. He tasted amazing. I couldn't believe that I was making out with Edward Cullen in his room, on his bed. Would it be weird if I asked him to slap me and make sure I'm not dreaming?

I moaned unabashedly when I felt his tongue swipe across my lip, asking for entrance which he was quickly granting and then I was French kissing my best friend and it was the greatest feeling in the entire world. First base completed.

Holy shit.

"You like me?" I asked, tearing my lips away from his. Instead of answering, he ducks his heads and peppers my neck with kisses. Little licks and bites that cause me to emit the most embarrassing sounds but feel amazing all the same. "Cullen," I insist.

"I like you," he murmurs into the crook of my neck. "You talk too much," he observes before kissing me again. He said it. He likes me. I'm such a girl.

"I like you," I say, pulling away again, unable to halt the verbal diarrhea.

"Swan," he groans. "I would really like to continue kissing my best friend. But I can't do that if she's talking," he informs.

I blush. "Only kissing?" I question, my mouth no longer connected with my brain.

He pauses and regards me closely. "Do you want to…more?"

I nod shyly, biting my lip. "If you want to."

"If I want to? Of course I— are you sure?" he asked giddily but still apprehensive.

"You talk too much." I turn his words on him and pull him down for another kiss, tentatively running my hands down his back as he sucks my lip into his mouth. He moans and places shaky hands on my hips, inching them upwards and bringing my shirt along with him. His fingers stroke over my stomach and I jerk, unintentionally jerking my hips up to him.

"Fuck," he whispered as I came in contact with his mucho impressive hard on. Which I gave to him, by the way.

Keeping my eyes on him, I raise my hips again, grinding into him. He hissed and looked down at me with excited jade eyes. "We're really doing this?"

Instead of answering, I simply gave him a devilish smile before grinding into him much firmer this time. A low sound rumbled in his throat and I giggled as he pounced, attaching his lips to my neck again. His hands wasted no time in pushing my shirt up, until it was tucked under my chin. Edward briefly paused to look down at my blue lace bra. "You are so sexy," he mumbled before his hands came up to cup my breasts, his thumbs passing over my already hard nipples. My back arched on it's on accord and a needy moan escaped my lips.

"Fuck."

"Fuck," he agreed, pinching my nipples through the fabric before lowering his face to my chest and pressing wet kisses to the tops of my breasts.

"Cullen," I pant, watching as he kisses my nipples over the bra while looking up at me with those fucking eyes. He slips his hands beneath me and struggles with the clasp at the back before finally unlatching it with a breathless laugh. He quickly yanks off my shirt and then he lowers the straps down my arms and looks me straight in the eyes before completely removing my bra.

I bite my lip nervously as he appraises me in silence. "Swan, you're perfect," he says honestly, making me blush. The red tint travels down my neck to the tops of my breasts and he grins. "I've always wondered how far down…"

"Shut up!" I laugh, smacking his arm. And I love that I can laugh and joke with him even though my tits are on full display like mashes potatoes at a buffet. Lame comparison. Wrong time.

"Cullen!" I gasp as his mouth closes around my nipple. He's warm and wet and seeing his bronze hair below me makes me moan his name and grip his hair. He sucks hard, making my back arch and my jaw drop and then suddenly and surprisingly, he gently bites down, sending a tingle straight to my core. "Shit." I grind against him, my hips rolling by themselves. Second base complete.

"Swan, if you keep doing that…" he breaks off with a groan as I press against him again. "It's going to be really embarrassing if I come in my pants."

"So, take them off," I suggest as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as I reach for his belt buckle. He sits back and moves my hands, undoing his pants for himself before settling himself between my open thighs.

"I can't believe…with my little Swan. Shit," he closes his eyes as I slip my hand into his pants and wrap my hand around his cock. Well, wrapping as much of my hand as possible around him.

"Take these off," I ask, tugging at his pants.

He hesitates. "You first."

"What?"

"Let me see your pussy first."

I choke on air. "Cullen!" I chastise his language.

"You don't like it?" he smirks, knowing I do and pinches my nipple. I lick my lips, deciding to play his game.

"I want to see your cock first," I respond with a smirk of my own. He makes a garbled noise and clears his throat.

He stands and pushes his pants down to his ankles, his eyes on me the whole time. I drop my eyes— "Holy shit, Cullen!"

That sucker is big. And quite possibly the prettiest male body part on the face of the Earth. I haven't seen very many of em—well, you know, besides he ones I've seen on late night porn. Um…—but I pretty sure Edward beat out all of em in the pretty peen department.

"You gonna stare all day, Swan?" he asks, shifting back and forth on his feet nervously as I look at his…thingy. My eyes meet his and I flash him a look that lets him know I like what I've seen. He smirks back. "Your turn."

I waste no time in obeying. I kick my shoes off and then slip my hands under my skirt to remove the scrap of underwear Alice had me wearing. I toss them at him and he catches them, holding them up with a groan. "You've been wearing these all day?"

I nod, nibbling on my lip. "Someone's wet," he comments with wiggling brows and I blush bright red, realizing he must feel it on the fabric.

"Oh, my God, shut up!" I yell, quickly getting to my knees on the bed to catch him in another kiss. Anything to shut him up on this subject. I pull him down on top of me, kissing him hard and moaning into his mouth as his hands run up my legs, under my shirt to grip my thighs.

"Let me see, Swan," he says breathlessly against my mouth and he waits for me as I take my time in summoning up enough nerve to spread my legs for him. He pushes my skirt up around my waist and looks down.

"Say someth-" I break off as his thumb comes in contact with my clit, rubbing in tight circles. Much better when it's someone else doing it. Even better when that someone is Edward Cullen. "Fuuuck," I pant as his pressure increases. He kisses me, his mouth consuming my mews and whimpers and other embarrassing but totally necessary sounds.

His lips move down my neck as his finger continues on in its torturing. He nips at my skin and his other hand finds my breast, pinching and teasing my nipple eagerly. "Edward," I moan out as I reach for his shirt, tugging it off and wondering why I hadn't done that already. I let my hands run over his chest, feeling the taut muscles of his stomach and gripping his shoulders as a tightening starts in my belly. "Cullen, Cullen…oh my—Cullen!" I grunt out as my hips buck into him, my orgasm rolling over me suddenly. My eyes shut, my mouth open in a wordless scream as my back bows from the bed before slumping back down. "Edward," I pant as he insatiably latches his mouth onto my nipple. His moan is the only response he gives.

I hold his head to my chest as his magical mouth continues on. I reach for him, coming in contact with Eddie Jr. and I wrap my tiny hand around him, earning more sounds of approval. I pump him slowly a few times, like I'd seen done before. "Faster," he says, his breath blowing across my nipple. I nod and move my hand faster, gripping him a bit tighter. "Unggh," he grunts out and I know I must be doing something right.

I run my thumb over the tip and he hisses at me, his face buried in the crook of my neck as he breathes onto me hotly. We soon pick up a steady pace, my hand works him over quickly and his hips but to meet me as he grinds into my hand. I turn my head and my lips find the skin of his neck, kissing and biting and licking there as my hand continues.

"Bella…Bella," he groans out, unable to complete any thoughts or speak beyond my name. I gasp out as I feel his fingers at my entrance suddenly.

"Cullen." My hand moves faster as he slips two fingers inside me, pumping me at the same pace. "Fuck!" I say biting into his neck a bit hard. He seems to like it as he slides his fingers deeper and moans out, the loudest he's ever been. Edward likes it rough. Got it.

We buck into each others hands, both of us breathing harshly and desperate for release. I grip his ass with my free hand, pulling him closer and squeezing his firm cheeks as his fingers drive me crazy. "I need…" I start unable to find more words in my brain.

"With me, Swan. Come with me," he asks.

"Ungh, yes," my hand smacks down on his ass as my eyes close again, another wave of pleasure consuming me. I hear him groan long and loud and I open my eyes in time to see his face screwed up beautifully as he comes, collapsing on top of me, tiredly.

The only sounds in the room for a really long time are the sounds of Edward and I collecting our breath. I run my fingers through his sweaty hair as his head lays on my chest. He laughs to himself, his breath tickling my nipple. He rolls off of me and sits up.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," he says, motioning to my stomach and hand. Which are both covered with Essence of Edward.

He runs to his bathroom and brings me a wet towel to clean up with and I wipe my hands and stomach clean as he continues his apologizing. "Shut up," I finally say, placing a brief kiss on his lips to quiet him. He grins lazily as I pull back.

"You spanked me," is all he says.

I roll my eyes and cover my face. "Shut up!"

He grabs my waist and tosses me over his shoulder, smacking my ass as I laugh and squeal. He carries me around the room. "Cullen, Cullen, oh my Cullen," he mimics my words from before, furthering to make me blush.

"Oh yea?" I ask, slapping his ass with a resounding 'clap'. "Unggh," I mock. "Bella…Bella," I moan at him.

"Shut it, Swan."

I make more grunting noises like he had. He growls—literally, growls—and tosses me back on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you make noises you will never live down," he whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"I don't think so, Cullen," I respond meekly as he settles his weight over me.

"Edward," he corrects.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"_Edward_," he whispers and I feel his lips on my ear. "_Edward_ is what you will be yelling out by the time I am done with you."

I nearly moan. "You're so cocky."

He smirks. "I think we both know that." I shut him up with a kiss and moments later our hands are all over each other once again.

And then I hit third base with Edward Cullen. In front of his mother's cookies.

**A/N: In front of the cookies, she should be ashamed. smh. But, I hope you guys liked it. I had alot of fun writing it and I am in love with this Edward and Bella's friendship. It's so sweet and laid back, y'know? So anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see ya 'round! **

**~LazyMasochist(Marie) Twitter: (at)ElmoStew**


End file.
